


A Memory, A Voice

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue of sorts for S2, Ep 19 'Divided Loyalties'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory, A Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet, maybe a little…supernatural, in a way, but then again, given Sinclair's…past character and Ivanova's abilities, maybe not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Everybody spoke to her, tried to comfort her, but Ivanova heard nothing. She nodded and replied, but didn't know what she was saying. The hurt was too much, the cut ran too deep, and no matter how she tried, she couldn't tell herself she didn't care. She had shared everything with Talia; not just her life and her bed, but her soul, her thoughts and her dreams, and it had been amazing, for that brief time they had been together.

Life had always been cruel, Ivanova thought as she made her way to her quarters, but never more so than at that moment. It had taken such a leap of faith for her to trust Talia, and in an instant that trust had been shattered. The worst part was that Ivanova knew Talia had no control over what happened, and part of her wondered if the telepath she knew and loved was still in there somewhere, trapped in her own body. Ivanova sighed. She would never know now. It was over, and it was time to move on. But the words were easily spoken; taking the action was considerably more difficult.

As the door closed on Ivanova's quarters, she ordered the computer to hold all transmissions for a couple of hours. She didn't want to be disturbed as she dealt with her grief. Like a machine, Ivanova went around and collected all of Talia's things, unsure what exactly to do with them afterwards. Before she knew what was happening, Ivanova was in a crumbled heap on the floor, crying more than she had since her mother died. She knew there were people who she could go to - Sheridan, Franklin, and especially Garibaldi - all of them would help her, but there was only one person whose comforting presence she desired. Ivanova wasn't sure why, but thinking of his voice started to help. She put the voice to a picture of him, when he was relaxed and smiling, and slowly her breathing evened out. It still hurt that she hadn't heard from him, but Ivanova knew that was the nature of their work. One day she would see him again, of that she was certain, but until then, she would have to make do with a memory.

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5  
In another part of the galaxy, Jeffrey Sinclair awoke with a slight start, and in the darkness, he frowned. He was certain he hadn't been dreaming; he seemed to do less and less of that on Minbar, and while he still resented being wrenched from his life, he was grateful of a peaceful night's sleep. But something had awoken him and he ran a hand through his hair, trying recall what it was. A voice, calling to him, asking him for help, for comfort, for guidance. Was he imaging it? Sinclair didn't know. But if someone had asked him, he could have sworn the voice was Ivanova's. Guilt stabbed at him like thousands of tiny knifes as he thought about his lack of contact with his old colleagues. They had been more than comrades, they were friends as well, and he had hardly spoken to any of them since he left Babylon 5. He wanted to, of course, but there was always something stopping him. Sinclair didn't know exactly what, but instinct told him he was better off remaining silent.

Realising sleep wouldn't come back to him easily, Sinclair got out of bed and began to meditate. He thought about those he had left back on Babylon 5; Franklin, Delenn, Garibaldi, and, of course, Ivanova. He imagined their faces and tried to send the love he felt for them across the distance of space. Sinclair didn't think such things really worked, but he had to try.

As he was finishing meditating, Sinclair felt his eyes drooping, and climbed back into bed. He was just drifting off when he heard the voice say 'thank you', and he fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

FIN


End file.
